


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Raydara12



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 17 year olds, Adrien needs more friends time, Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendly gathering, Movie Night, Party at the Agreste Mansion, Plagg is a Little Shit, This will be either a two or three shot but most likely a two shot, horror movie, scared teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raydara12/pseuds/Raydara12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Adrien invites his friends and fellow classmates over for a horror movie night when the lights go out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I encouraged myself to write it. Should I be working on my other chapters for my other LB_CN stories? Of course. Should I have started another story? Probably not. Do I regret this? Absolutely not.

Never let it be said that a teenager shouldn’t have fun.  For Adrien, having fun is one of the passions he sought after once he began going to public school.  He doesn’t regret sneaking off and attending college when his father forced him not too.  Look where that got him, but eventually, Adrien won, and got to attend school where he made plenty of friends and became one of Paris’s superheroes, Chat Noir.

Now that two years have gone by, Adrien finally is happier.  He got together with his lovely lady, his princess, his Marinette.  Gets to enjoy the life as the teenager he is with his friends and couldn’t be happier.  One of the best moments, is when his father leaves for trips and he gets the house to himself.

The Agreste Mansion is rather larger inside than one would imagine and expect when looking at the exterior of the house.  There are numerous of rooms that even Adrien himself most likely hasn’t seen or been in when stumbling and exploring the mansion.  As for him, the mansion can be rather lonesome and quiet.

 One would think that a house that big for two people is absurd, but as Adrien knows, it’s what his father wanted.  Enough with the gloom thought Adrien.  Today is going to be an enjoyable day.  His father, Gabriel and his assistant, Natalie have left for a fashion show slash business trip, leaving Adrien home alone in the mansion for two weeks.  And by golly Adrien won’t complain.  He much rather hang behind in the house than deal with his father’s business partners or anything fashion wise.  What’s even more grand to Adrien is that his fencing, Chinese, and piano lessons are cancelled until his father and Natalie return.  For two weeks!  Adrien couldn’t be more thrilled than finally having a moment to relax and breath.

Time for this teen to have some fun.  While the cat’s away the mice shall play!  According to Adrien as he gives off a few snickers from the thought.

With his father gone, he took this opportunity to spend time with his friends.  He invited his friends, well, classmates over to his house to have a fun grand movie night in his bedroom where he upgraded his flat screen TV to a much larger one for special occasions such as these…and when his amazing girlfriend comes over *cough*.

Standing up on the second floor, Adrien looks out the windows and the city of Paris, gazing to the sky where he notices clouds approaching from the horizon.  Pulling out his phone, he checks the status of the weather finding a report that approaching thunderstorms will arrive over Paris later this evening.  In his thoughts, Adrien thinks even if it does storm outside, his friends can stay overnight and take shelter in the mansion.

It’s a Friday night, his father’s gone, and there won’t be any issues.  The mansion has plenty a rooms for guests, besides, it’ll help not feel alone at night.  And it’s not like a group of seventeen year olds are going to wreck the house…hopefully.

Still looking out the window, Adrien snaps out of his thoughts when he hears the doorbell ring and echo through the empty house.  Putting his phone back in his pocket, Adrien rushes down the main staircase and leaps off the last few steps and swings open the front door.  Standing there, all of his friends greet him with smiles and hellos.  All of his classmates showed up, except Chloe and Sabrina of course.

Honestly, he’s glad that Chloe didn’t show up, he didn’t want to deal with her drama, frankly, any of her shit just so he can enjoy a night with his friends and not have it be ruined by his childhood friend.  How he’s still friends with her, he will never know.  As for Sabrina, he feels sorry for the girl.  She needs a moment to relax, but knowing Chloe, she wasn’t going to let Sabrina come over.  And knowing Sabrina’s loyalty and so called friendship with Chloe, she’d do anything that Chloe says.  Poor girl.

Either way, he’s going to take the time and enjoy hanging out with his friends.  He greets everyone back with a welcoming smile, opening the door wider to let everyone enter the house.  As everyone enters, all can hear distant thunder rumbling in the background, the clouds a mixture of fluffy white crème color and dark grey.

With everyone inside, Adrien closes the door and walks over to a panel on the side of the wall and enables the security of the mansion, ensuring the safety of his guests.  Enabling the security, he turns around and greets them as their friendly host.

“Thanks for coming everyone, I’m glad you guys were able to make it.  Hope you all are ready for movie night tonight.” greets Adrien.

“Honestly, it’s about time you become rebellious, Agreste.  Even though it’s not the crazy rebellion I would have hoped for.” Alix stated.

“I know, I know.  It’s just easier when father isn’t here, along with Natalie.”

Moving aside, Adrien walks up to Marinette, throwing his arm around her shoulders, holding her close as he walks everyone up the stairs towards his room.  Reaching his bedroom door, he opens it up and gathers everyone inside as they look around and admire his room.  Everyone, besides, Marinette, Alya, and Nino; gasp at the size of his bedroom as they look over at all his belongings.

A few stating how lucky he is and how he needs to have more gatherings and so on.  Moving away from the awestruck of Adrien’s room, everyone looks at the lounge area where his large flat screen television resides with the table covered with bowls containing assortments of candies and snacks, bottles of sodas, and boxes of pizza.  Honestly, it’s a buffet fit for the perfect movie night gathering.

“Dude!” shouts Nino.  “You really went all out.  This is gonna be the best movie night ever!”

“I won’t deny, you’re definitely in the top of the list for parties along with Max.” states Kim.  “His house is big and gives great parties, but damn, you totally out did yourself bro.”

“Thanks guys.  I just wasn’t sure what everyone liked or disliked, so I just went crazy to ensure there was at least some things that people could eat and drink.” said Adrien.

With everyone smiling and nodding in agreement, all the teens gather around the sofa and tables, grabbing plates and piling on different foods as they all get comfortable.

Heading over to his DVD collection, Adrien glances through the different movies when he asks everyone what they were interested in.  “So, what does everyone want to watch?”

“Oh, I say horror!” Alya replied.  “With a thunderstorm approaching I think it’ll make the best atmosphere for watching something frightening.”

Alix, Kim, Ivan, Nino, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Max nodded in agreement.  Off to the side of the couch, near the arm rest, Marinette silently grunts to herself.  She’s not much of a fan in the horror genre, she knows she gets frightened easily. 

Lucky for her, she’s not the only one, she knows Mylene gets easily scared as well, and for Rose, she probably gets easily scared too, being all the innocent that she is.

Be as it may, it gives Marinette another excuse to cuddle closer to Adrien.  Plus, she knows he can get frightened during a horror movie every now and again, but cuddling is just her way of comforting herself through the moments of fright, in her loving boyfriend’s protective arms.

“Alright then.  Horror it is.  Any preference of what horror movie you guys want to watch?” asked Adrien.

“Something gory.” Says Alix.

“Something scary that pops out at the screen.” Stated Kim.

“Oh, dude, something murderers!” Shouted Nino.

“Maybe something with monsters.” Added Juleka.

Adrien intakes the different opinions and searches through his DVDs.  Going through them alphabetically, Adrien stumbles upon one of the recent horror flicks that recently came out, a box seller as he grabs the movie case.

He looks at the group, “How about _‘The Watchers’_?”

Everyone nods in agreement.  No one has seen the movie yet, but have heard good reviews about the flick.  A group of university friends on a camping road trip out in the woods, the nearest town a couples miles away to enjoy a fun fall break from studies and homework.  Enjoying their getaway until being plagued by eerie noises and the friends disappearing one by one, some being found killed or mutilated by an unknown killer.

Opening the movie case to retrieve the disk, Adrien slides the disk in the DVD player, turns the TV on, and shuts off the lights, the bedroom only being lit by the TV itself and the thunderstorm outside, rain now falling and lighting flashing in the background.

Sitting down, Adrien cuddles against Marinette, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pushing her close as all stare at the screen as the movie begins.

In the beginning, the movie starts off well, the friends gathering and talking about the road trip and heading off towards the camp grounds out of town.  Everyone is content.  As the movie progresses, the horror part kicks in as the eerie noises kick in, along with the screaming, jump scares as everyone screams from the movie, Marinette gripping onto Adrien, Alya slightly choking Nino, Mylene hiding her head against Ivan’s chest, and others screaming in fright.

With the killings ensuing, the camera motions to a section of thickened trees, with shrubs marking the forest’s floor as the movie characters run through the woods in attempt to find an escape.  With all the teens watching the film with bated breaths, the camera pans to a silhouetted mass of a figure in the distance of the thick tree line, a hint of glowing white eyes.

The teens all shriek when the figure on the screen shows up as a thunder from outside crackles, sending the fear level in the teens higher.  As another crackle of thunder erupts, the TV blackouts, silence filling the room as thunder softly rumbles from the sky outside.

“What the hell!?” shouts Alix.

“It was just getting good!” added Alya.

Standing up, Adrien moves away from a slightly shaken Marinette and walks over to the light switch.  Flicking the switch back and forth, no reaction occurs.

“Um, it looks like the power went out.” Says Adrien.

A few of the teens look outside.

Nathaniel response, “Well, just looking outside, the storm is really raging out there.”

“We might as well just stay here.” Says Rose.

“Then what are we gonna do?” asks Nino.

Alix speaks up, “Oh!  I got an idea.  How about we tell ghost stories.  The atmosphere is still suitable for it.”

“That sounds like fun.” Alya replied.

Everyone nods in agreement, Adrien making his way back to the couch, sitting down as Marinette scurries closer to Adrien, still a little frightened from the movie.  Giving a soft chuckle, Adrien pulls Marinette onto his lab as he wraps both his arms around her waist, holding her close.

“Cool, then I’ll go first.” Said Alix.  She looks over at Adrien.  “Hey Adrien, do you think there’s a way to make the room a little darker for shits and giggles?”

Nodding, “Sure.”  Adrien grabs his remote and presses a button.  At the windows, a shade slides down over the windows as the room gradually grows darker, the room only lighting up when lightening flickers close by.

“Perfect.” Stated Alix.  Reaching out her smart phone, she turns on the flashlight option, flipping her phone over and placing it in front of her; the light casting against her face perfectly to allow the shadows underneath, giving her face that creepy factor.

Getting comfortable, Alix begins hear story.

“Alright.  The story I’m about to tell you is based off a real experience from a family member of mine, one of my cousins.  She never truly believed in the paranormal until her family moved into their new home in the 13th arrondissement.  It was a nice home, two stories, including a basement.  The house was lovely, very welcoming, warming, everything a nice home offers.  So when deciding to choose a room, she took one of the bedrooms on the second floor.

“Everything was going perfect.  The house was decorated, all their belongings unpacked and put away, the house finally feeling like home.  To her, life was fantastic, the house was everything her and her family wanted.  That was until house no longer started feeling welcoming.

“After about three months, the house started giving off an unwelcoming feel.  She started feeling like someone was watching her when she was home alone.”

The teens listen carefully.  Some moving closer as they story turns directions.  Rose slides closer to Juleka, her wrapping her arms around the little Rose as Rose starts to shake, holding her hands together.  Mylene sits in Ivan’s lap as he embraces her in a protective manner.  Alya leaning close as possible against Nino, both attempting not to shake.

Marinette wraps her arms around Adrien as both tighten their grip around each other.  The rest of the teens bringing their knees up and hugging them against his chest.

“So one day, she was home alone when her parents and siblings were out.  One of her brothers had a teacher meeting with her parents and they dragged her siblings along.  Taking the moment to enjoy the alone time, she sat in the living room watching TV with her dog.  All was going good when she a faint whisper calling her name, ‘Éve’.  Not thinking much of it, she brushes it off thinking it’s just her head and remains focused on the TV.  Then a few minutes go by when she hears a whispery voice calling her name again, this time a little louder than before, ‘Éve’.  Glancing behind her, there’s nothing there.”

With story gaining suspense, all the teens are extremely silent, too afraid to make a sound as they listen to Alix intently.  Marinette begins to shake increasingly, Adrien not far behind, the others shaking immensely as well.

“Pushing the feelings off once again, she ignores the idea of whispering and continues to focus on the television.  Shortly after, not even a few minutes from the previous one, her name, clear as day is shouted.  The voice louder than before as she can only depict that it came from the same room she was currently residing in.  Muting the TV, Éve turns around on the couch, looking around behind her and down the hallways for someone.  She holds her dog closely, the canine lightly giving a growl as the house is silent.

“She doesn’t know what to think.  She’s home alone, there shouldn’t be anyone inside.  The house was locked, all the doors and even the windows.  Remaining on the couch, it’s then that she begins hearing footsteps.  The only thing she describes as someone or something walking around in the basement.  The basement isn’t a place she likes to be at, the uncomforting atmosphere it gives off when down there.  Afraid, she grabs her dog and both silently walk up to the second floor where her room resides.  She sighs thankfully, not making any noise as she walks up the stairs towards her room.  Once she reaches the safety of her room, she quietly closes her door, locking it out of fear.

“It’s quiet upstairs, only faintly hearing the footsteps down in the basement.  When a few moments go by, she suddenly begins hearing the footsteps walking up the basement stairs.”

Everyone gives off attempted silent inhales of breath, some breaths being heard shaken.  All the teens so engrossed in the story no one dares make a move or speak.

“So, it isn’t long until she hears the footsteps walking around the first level of the house.  At this point Éve is shaking.  She doesn’t know who or what is walking around in her home.  She doesn’t have a phone to contact anyone.  It becomes even more nerve racking whenever she hears the footsteps near the steps.  Attempting to move, she silently grabs a flashlight near that rested on her night stand, turns the flashlight on and quietly turns her bedroom lights off.

“Grabbing her dog, Eve moves both of them into her closet as they sit down and remain quiet.  She doesn’t want to make any form of noise knowing there is a possible person invading her home.  So far she’s managed to hold her emotions in check, which is until the footsteps start ascending up the steps to the second floor.  By now, she’s shaking uncontrollably as the footsteps grow closer towards the bedrooms.  Holding her dog tightly against her, the footsteps come to a stop when it comes near her door.”

By now, all the teens are shaking, frightened by the story to no end.

“Suddenly, she can hear the door handle turning as whoever is on the other side is attempting to get in.  Tears begin flowing down her face as the door to her room shakes from someone trying to enter.  The squeaking in the door increasing, then suddenly-”

**_‘BOOOOOOOOMM!!’_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second part of Things That Go Bump In the Night is up. Just one chapter left. Hope you guys enjoy it. And sorry for the late update. Been busy moving for a new job. The last chapter should be up soon :)

**_‘BOOOOOOOOMM’_ **

 

*****

 

The crackle of the thunder ignites like a bomb had gone off.  The thunder shaking throughout Paris, the Agreste Mansion as the windows and items nearby shake from the vibrations.

At the sound of the thunder and lightning striking, all the teens scream as it fills the bedroom.

With the screaming deceasing, the teens, physically shaken, begin calming their breaths and heartbeats, the minds jarred by the movie and Alix’s story with the raging storm outside.

“HOLY SHIT!” shouted Alix.

“Oh my god.” Breathed Nino.

Even though Alix was the one telling the story, she couldn’t deny that she was terrified herself when the thunder and lightning cracked.  Just goes to show what can happen when you’re engrossed into a story or movie.

“I’m not sure if I want to attempt to finish the story.” Acknowledged Alix.

In Juleka’s lap, Rose is shaking immensely with a startled Juleka trying to relax Rose as well as herself.  Beside her, Max is holding one of his wrist as he checks his heartbeat, Nathanael next to him laying down trying to calm his breathing.  Mylene hiding against Ivan shaking as he tries to sooth her.

Not even caring that others are there, Alix scoots next Kim as they both relax and calm down.  Alya slowly easing her shaking down, trying not to choke Nino at the same time.  And next to them, Adrien holds Marinette tightly as she shakes uncontrollably, leaning as close as she can against Adrien’s chest as he lays his head on top of hers, his breathing horse from screaming while also trying to bring his breathing back under control.

Leaning close to Marinette’s ear, Adrien quietly whispers, “Are you alright, My Lady?”

Taking another deep inhale, Marinette softly and slowly nods, whispering back, “For now anyways.  But I will not be letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Responded Adrien.

With the frighten teens slowly coming towards an end, the night seems like it might go back to a more calming and less frightful atmosphere.

As the teens are still sitting in the dark, the sound of Adrien’s bedroom door clicks as the hinges of the door squeak eerily.  Everyone jolts in their place, all growing stiff from the sound in the dark, all afraid to move.  The sounds of breathing coming to an abrupt silence, noises of the door opening coming to a standstill.

“Adrien?  What the fuck was that?” Nino whispers out, fright behind his words.

“I’m not sure you guys.” Adrien responds, frightened himself.

Reaching for his phone, Adrien switches on his flashlight option and turns his body towards his bedroom door.  As he turns, Marinette, along with everyone else in the room, follow the spotlight as Adrien turns the flashlight at his bedroom door.

Everyone gives a gasp as they all witness Adrien’s bedroom door open, the hallway and the rest of the house in complete darkness.

“Adrien, please tell me your door has an automatic feature?” asked Rose.

Adrien begins shaking his head, only Marinette being the one close enough to see, causing her to stiff from his response.  Realizing that nobody can see through the darkened room, Adrien replies, “Sorry, but no.  My door is not automatic.  My door just opened on its own.”

“Oh god.” Mylene frighten states.

Mylene leans herself as close to Ivan as possible as she can, Ivan wrapping his arms around her protectively.

“Dude, is there anyone else in this house besides us?” asked Kim.

“Impossible.  I set the security system.  There’s no way anyone could get in.  It’s just us.”

Adrien knows for a fact that there is no one else in the house besides himself and his friends.

As he and the others try to figure out the cause of his bedroom door opening, all hear a dragging sound coming from the first floor near the entrance or living area.  Everyone remains quiet as the sound of what they believe to be furniture being moved.

“I swear to god, Adrien.  If you are playing a prank I will personally kick your ass!” Marinette harshly whispered, loud enough just for everyone in the room can hear.

“I’m with my girl on this one, Adrien.” Added Alya.

“What the fuck?  Are you being serious?  My dad would skin me alive if I attempted anything like this.  Besides, I’m sitting here.  How in the hell can I be pulling a prank!” Adrien quietly shouted.

Another dragging sound of furniture echoes throughout the mansion.

“Okay, that’s it.  I have to check this out.” Said Adrien.

“What?  Are you kidding?!  What if it’s an intruder, Adrien?” Marinette responded quickly and full of worry for her boyfriend and partner.

“She’s right, Adrien.” Nathanael spoke up.  “You shouldn’t go alone.  Why don’t we all head down as a group.  I doubt an intruder would attack if he saw all of us.”

“I think that would be a proper and agreeable idea.” Agreed Max.

“Alright then.” Adrien agreed without difficulty.  “Let’s go.  Just be careful.”

With everyone standing up, Adrien takes the lead as they all exit his bedroom.

“Hey Adrien?” Alix spoke up.

“What is it, Alix?” Asked Adrien.

“Since we’re a big group.  How about we split into two big groups.  That way we can cover more ground checking the house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why not?”

“Alright.  Then, Alix, you take the lead in your group.  You take Kim, Nathanael, Max, Mylene, and Ivan.  I’ll take Marinette, Alya, Nino, Juleka, and Rose.”

With everyone agreeing, both move into their groups.

“Alright then.” Adrien continues.  “We’ll take the first floor.  You guys stay up here and check the second floor.”

“Got it.  Be careful you guys.”

With that, both groups walk off to begin checking the Agreste house.

Reaching downstairs, Adrien and the others split up to cover the first floor.  Adrien teams with Marinette, Alya and Nino, and Juleka and Rose.  Splitting into their little groups, they begin checking the different areas of the first floor.

Reaching the kitchen, Juleka and Rose walk into the kitchen and begin looking around.  Checking cabinets and drawers, both girls hear slight movement.  Using their phones as their light source, they hear something dragged and swing the light source towards the noise.

Shining the light on the object, they watch one of the spice bottles spinning on the counter.

Rose squeaks from shock, while Juleka stares on with amazement on her face.

“Awesome.” Says Juleka.  Both unaware that objects moving is just the beginning.

Upstairs, in one of the bedrooms, Ivan and Mylene search around for any unwanted guests.  Ivan moves into the bathroom as Mylene looks around the main bedroom area.

As both search, Ivan returns to the main bedroom area when both hear something drop to the floor.  Swinging their phones towards the noise, they watch as one of the picture frames once hanging on the wall drops to the bedroom floor.

Quickly, Mylene rushes to Ivan’s side as both begin shaking,

Back downstairs, Adrien and Marinette enter a small room where a grand piano stands where Adrien would practice his piano skills and lessons.

As they walk around the room, the sounds of the piano begins playing.

Hearing the notes of the piano, Adrien and Marinette turn around, quietly walking over to the piano, shining the light on the instrument, watching as the keys of the piano move while music is played.

“K-kitty?” Marinette speaks up, her words shaken with fright.

“Y-yes, M’lady?” Adrien responds with shaken words himself.

“Please tell me you’re seeing this too?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he replies, “Yes…yes I am.”

The music comes to an abrupt end as all the keys slam down, creating a loud noise echoing through the room, causing both Adrien and Marinette to jump back away from the piano.

Shaken up, everything becomes worse as a moaning sound echoes throughout the mansion.  Everyone in the house freezes in their locations as they listen to the moan.

As the moaning grows deeper in tone, items in the rooms that everyone is occupied in watch as the items fly off either on the floor or become thrown in a random location.  Thunder and lightning following soon after as the chaos unfolds.

The mansion overcomes with screams from the teens as everyone rushes out of the rooms they all were searching and begin making their way back to Adrien’s bedroom. 

Hearing the different footsteps from the two different groups, everyone regroups at Adrien’s bedroom and all rush into his bedroom, slamming the door behind them.  Adrien quickly locks his bedroom door, ushering Ivan, Nino, and Nathanael to help him shove furniture and anything big to block the door out of safety.

Having the door blocked, all the teens attempt to relax by sleeping the crazy incident off.

Adrien heads to his closet and drags out sleeping bags and all the blankets he can find.  The teens each grab a sleeping bag and blanket and begin making themselves comfortable.  A few take to the floor while others make themselves comfortable on the couch.

With snoring soon taking over the silence, Adrien and Marinette head to his bed.  Moving the blanket aside, Marinette slips in first with Adrien following behind.  Getting themselves comfortable, Adrien brings the bed covers over them as Marinette quickly snuggles close to him.  Wrapping his arms around Marinette, Adrien brings her as close as possible, holding her in protectiveness.

“Are you alright, Mari?”

“I’m fine, Adrien.  Still a little shaken up, but I’ll be alright as long as you remain by me.”

“I promise I’ll be right here.”

Laying her head on Adrien’s chest, Adrien leans his head on top of Marinette’s as they slowly drift off to sleep, letting the rain and low rumbling thunder sooth them.

 

*****

 

Up on the second floor of Adrien’s bedroom, Plagg and Tikki watch over the group of teens sleeping down on the first level.

“You sure we didn’t go too far, Plagg?” asked Tikki.

“You kidding, Tikki?  This was the greatest idea I have ever accomplished.” Responded Plagg.

“You think Marinette and Adrien would understand if they ever find out?”

“Ah, who cares?  They’re fine, bug.  They might be scared for a while, but at least they had a good time.”

“Alright then.” Tikki looks over to Plagg.  “But if Marinette and Adrien find out, I’m putting the blame on you.”

“Fine by me bug.  Either way, it was totally worth it.”

“Still can’t believe we trashed Adrien’s house to pull off the prank.”

“Can your miraculous ladybug cure re-fix everything and place all the stuff back to where they were?”

“Yes.”

“Then it’ll be fine.  We can worry about in the morning.”

Giving Plagg a nod, Tikki and Plagg cuddle together as they prepare for sleep.  Plagg quietly chuckling from the night’s event with Tikki smiling and chuckling herself.

It was definitely worth it, that Tikki can agree on.  They can worry about it in the morning.  For now, the two kwamis enjoy their success of their prank and wait to deal with the aftermath in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So...yea. Bet you didn't expect a ghost story out of this, did ya? ;P
> 
> So side note. The name Éve was actually my name that I chose when I was in my second year of French class. My teacher gave us a sheet of male and female names and told us we had to chose a name that we would be called during the semester of our French class. Mind you this was high school.
> 
> Second, the ghost story that Alix is telling is actually based off a paranormal experience of my own. I added way more to the story that Alix is telling it but the bases are there. I'm a fan of the paranormal and will every now and then go ghost hunting for fun, usually taking friends who want the experience.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you all enjoy and leave comments and tell me what you think!


End file.
